Madokastuck
by breathmints
Summary: Homestuck meets Madoka Magica. The story has been altered a bit to fit the new guidelines I've given it. One-sided John/Dave later.


**Second story. It's totally lame. Basically Madoka Magica to Homestuck. Not much else to say besides I've changed things up a bit to fit how I want to tell the story. Enjoy I guess! ^^;**

****  
Your name is John Egbert and you are currently having a very strange dream. You're talking to a weird rabbit looking thing who claims to be named Vriska. It said it's showing you a reality that will happen if you don't "make a contract" with it. You have no idea what that means, but you can't stop yourself from watching the blond boy fighting all by himself out there. "So, what you're saying is, if I made this 'contract' thing with you, all of this would be prevented? And how in all of holy hell does that work?"

"Simple. You have potential to become one of the strongest contractors. With your kind of power all of this would be POOF! Gone!" It kept its blue, un-blinking eyes on you as it spoke.

"Why me? There's nothing special about me. Why would it be me out of like seventy billion others on the whole planet?" Seriously, like what the fuck even. You hope you wake up from this weird dream soon; you're tired of talking to this thing.

"We're not sure ourselves. We just know that you have this potential, and we want to use it." It speaks with no emotion; it's kinda creepy.

"Wait, we? There's more of you?" Come on John. Wake up! Looks like you can't do it. Not yet anyway. This dream is weird, but it's sorta like an awesome SciFi film!

"Of course. I'm not the only one of my species. That would be dumb and booooooooring." It held out the word for a long time. Though it was said with absolutely no emotion. The way it speaks is so bland, if the rest of the species is this way, their planet must be so boring. "So, what do you say?"

"About what?"

"A contract. Will you make one with me?"

Then you woke up.

* * *

You lazily make your way down the stairs and into the living room. Looks like your dad is probably in the kitchen. No doubt, he must be making some Betty Crocker recipe pancakes. He does it every Friday morning. In which you will walk in refusing as he tries to convince you that they actually taste good. The only thing that Batterwitch ever has made or will make that is good is Gushers. You head into the kitchen already reaching for a cereal bowl; there's no point in wasting your time fighting over pancakes. You can tell he's about to speak, but he stops. That's new. He looks at you for a minute, as though he were looking over a new car. "I'm proud of you son." That's all he says, then he goes back to baking. You don't even know what he could he baking this early, but you find it unimportant and decide to just hurry up and eat some cereal. Though the only times you've known him to bake this early in the morning is when special events are coming up. He says he has to get an early start on things or something. It's really stupid to you, but it probably makes perfect sense in his head. You couldn't think of any special events that would be coming up. You shrug it off and wash your bowl out in the sink. You stomp back up the stairs to get dressed; god do you hate Mondays. They are so slow and boring. You finish up quickly and make your way out the door to meet your neighbor and cousin. She runs across her lawn, crossing into your own and gives you a tackle hug.

"How've you been John?"

"Fine Jade; it's only been a weekend, geez." Sometimes it made you uncomfortable with how clingy she could be. Jade lets you go and makes a quick gesture that you should start on your way to the bus stop.

"How's your dad been doing lately?" She was just starting some idle conversation, which you were glad to answer to. It was better than walking in an awkward silence.

"He's alright. Just Dad. As usual. Though he started baking awful early this morning." You still had no idea what that was about. Your dad sure was weird sometimes. All she did was giggle in response. You figured she probably knew what it was about, but she won't answer you if you try asking. Though she'll probably accidentally let it slip. Jade's terrible at keeping secrets. You decided to pretend to shun her for the rest of the day to play along. You look away from her and pretend to pout with your arms crossed. This is very effective because you can see her giving puppy-dog eyes to you. You can't help but let out a laugh and then pet Jade on the head. She then kicks out her leg and hangs out her tongue like a dog. The bus pulls up to the stop and she drops the silly behavior at once.

* * *

You're sitting at your desk listening to your teacher, Ms. Lalonde, that is a full-time drunk ramble on about how she can never find a permanent man. She always does this, and you usually tune her out, but today she suddenly announced something somewhat interesting. There's a new student. This puts your mind in complete wondering mode. Is it a girl? A boy? Maybe a really _cute_ girl? Oh come on; you don't care about dating. You're only thirteen; you've got some yet before you need to worry about spending your whole life alone. Your thought process was put to a halt as you watched the same boy from your dream walk in. You think he was looking at you, but it was hard to tell with those shades. Jade taps at your elbow to catch your attention. "Hey, I think he's staring at you. Do you know him John?" You weren't sure how to respond. You just prayed to God this would all be over soon.


End file.
